


I wasn't sick, until I slept

by Splicers



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hints of Riku/Sora, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splicers/pseuds/Splicers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a simple day with Axel and Roxas. Roxas was fine before he fell asleep on the couch. After he woke up, Axel told him that he was sick.<br/>(Roxas POV)</p>
<p>Rated T for swearing<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I wasn't sick, until I slept

**Author's Note:**

> So second oneshot I made, could be a sequel to "Cuddle me, I'm Cold" idk maybe. I plan on making a series, still not sure though...yeah, enjoy reading.  
> ~  
> Disclaminer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts all rights go to Square Enix.

Axel sat on the floor watching TV, I sat on the couch. I sat in a prayer position but my butt rested on my feet and my heels were flat; not up. My hands were in Axel’s hair as I played with it and messed it up, he didn’t mind, not one bit. He was watching some show where some guy was yelling at a bartender, and throwing beer glasses on the floor. Lots of swearing too. Jeez poor girl, but she looked like a slut anyways. She was wearing some tight ass dress that only covered her butt, but if she put her arms up, you could probably see her butt. Her hair was ugly too, it was brown from the roots to her shoulders and the rest was blonde. Looked like ugly skunk. I let out a small chuckle, Axel looked up at me, my hands were just tangled in his hair.

“What’re you laughing at?” He asked staring up at me.

“The brown-blonde skunk haired girl on TV.” I replied smiling, still chuckling a bit.

“Because she’s getting yelled at?” Axel asked again. I nodded, he chuckled a little and then went back to looking at the TV. More people were getting yelled at by this one dude, who knew they were bars that had stupid people like that…wait…what am I even watching? I stopped playing with Axel’s hair and reached for the remove with my hand that was the least tangled in his hair. I can’t reach the remote…! It’s too far away~!

I kept trying to reach for the remote, I heard Axel laugh. He then took it and was about to hand it to me but held it looking at me again.

“What do ya need this for?” He asked.

“Press info,” I said

“What?” He asked confused.

“Press info on the remote.”

“Ok?” He said as he pressed the info button. _Bar Rescue_ was its name, alright cool. I can watch this when I find nothing good on.

“ ’Kay we’re good,” I said as I patted his shoulder with the hand that wasn’t in his hair, I put my hand back in his hair, playing with it as I watched the show, pretty informational about booze and bar physics. At some point I felt my eyes beginning to slowly close, my hands slowly stopped messing Axel’s hair. My body drifted off into the realm of sleep.

~

I woke up with something soft wrapped around my body, I opened my eyes seeing _Bar Rescue_ still on and the sunset light shining though the curtains. Where was Axel? The house was so quiet, I heard some noises from the TV but hardly any from anywhere else in the house. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and sat up, removing the blanket that was wrapped around me.

I looked over at the front door, my shoes were the only ones there. He left without telling me where…Jerk. I got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, I need water~ I probably haven’t even drank anything today, bad habit of mine. As I walked into the kitchen there was two pots on the stove, both dials were put on the “2” setting. Axel’s cooking supper it seems, usually I cook but oh well. I got a cup from one of the many cupboards and walked over to the water-tank, it was on a stool because Axel said he was ‘Too tall’ for it, there wasn’t any problem for me. I pressed the button on the machine to get the coldest water that could be produced from the machine.

As I took a sip, I heard a door open (presumably the front) and then slam with the noises of cans being dropped onto the floor. What did he buy? Soup cans? I’m not sick…I walked away from the water-tank, placed my cup on the counter, and walked toward the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. I saw Axel removing his jacket and shoes. I leaned my body against the wall before I spoke to him.

“Hey,” I said, making him jump and look over in my direction. I smiled at his reaction.

“Oh hey, you’re up. You fell asleep on the couch again, thought I start supper since you were asleep and all. I also had to get some stuff since we were out.” He replied and motioned toward the three bags on the floor. I nodded and walked toward him to get one of the bags. I picked one up and began walking back toward the kitchen, placing it on the island to see what he bought.

When I opened the bag I saw medicine…I’m not sick for crying out loud! I saw him walk in the kitchen and I stared at him. He noticed my stare and looked at me in confusion. I picked up the bottle of Advil and showed it to him. He gave a guilty face and looked away.

“I’m not sick, I was just tired.” I said as a put down the bottle onto the island gently. He placed the other two bags onto the counter and walked over to me. God he was so freakishly tall, he stood over me like an adult talking to a child. I just compared myself to a child, wow.

He placed his hand onto my forehead, then removed his hand. I simply stood there dumbstruck, Axel I’m not sick for crying out loud.

“Well your body temperature says otherwise. You’re burning up.” He said. I sighed and opened the Advil bottle, removing the plastic inside the cap and took out two pills, swallowing them without the water.

“‘Kay whatever, watch your cooking, I’m gonna relax on the couch.” I said, I placed the bottle down on the island and began walking back to the couch to watch Bar Rescue. I plopped down onto the couch, resting my head on the arm rest. Ugh, guess I am sick, this sucks actually. I heard Axel rummaging through bags and placing items in cupboards, jeez he’s making such a ruckus.

Minutes passed until all the rummaging stopped and I heard footsteps making their way over to me, I looked over from where the footsteps came from and saw Axel. He was texting someone, probably Saix or Demyx. I blankly stared at the TV, watching random commercials flick on, I heard Axel laugh a few times. Though he was still standing and not beside me…

“Axel! Stop standing around like you’re waiting for a taxi!” I yelled at him, he sighed and made his way toward me on the couch, he plopped down at my feet and continued to text. Jeez I wanted you to come hold me not text. I sat up and leaned toward him, extending my arm and grabbing his phone. I heard him say something as I flopped onto my back, looking at his phone. Okay so I was wrong with who he was texting, he was texting Riku about me being sick…and Sora as well…

I saw Axel from the side of his phone start to lean over me to take his phone back, I placed my feet against his chest and start to push him away. As I kept pushing him away, I began to call Riku. Axel looked at me with confusion, I placed my finger to my mouth, signaling him to shut up for a moment. The phone rang for a little, Riku pick up! You and Axel were just texting!

_“Axel, why’re you calling me? We were just texting.”_ Riku said, I rolled my eyes.

“It’s Roxas. Now put Sora on the phone derpface.” I said into the phone, my insult to Riku made Axel chuckle.

_“Alright chill, wait a few seconds,”_ He said again, I heard shuffling and doors opening along with Riku calling Sora’s name a few times. I heard a yawn and shuffling of blankets.

_“Hello?”_ Sora said groggily into the phone. He’s sick isn’t he?

“You’re sick, aren’t you?” I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

_“Yeah so? Anything else you wanna say Roxas?”_

“I hate you and our weak immune systems.” Was the final thing I said before I tossed Axel’s phone as his head, making a ‘Tock’ sound and him saying “ow”. He placed a hand onto his forehead and picked up his phone again, placing it against his ear.

“Hey,” Axel said. A few seconds passed before Axel spoke again. “Ya he is, I’m also hanging up, and I have to cheer little sick Roxas up now.” He said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and kicked his leg, making him wince a bit, I chuckled. He pressed many buttons on his phone before half-tossing it on the coffee table. He leaned over me about to kiss me before I slapped my hand over his mouth.

“I’m sick~ I don’t wanna get you sick~!” I teasingly said, he smirked. Does he want to get sick too? The hell Axel?! No, forget that.

“Axel no, don’t you try n’ tell me that having sex will make me feel better, not in the mood.” I said as I let dropped my hand from his mouth and let my knees fall, I turned to my side; ignoring Axel.

Few seconds later, he kissed my ear. Dammit Axel, I told you no. I turned to glare at him but he stopped me by kissing me on the lips. They felt warm against mine, mine were probably freezing cold. I heard myself gasp as he let his hands go under my shirt, which was the opportunity for Axel to let his tongue enter my mouth, and at this point we were making out on the couch. He continued to kiss me passionately and let his hands hold my waist, both his lips and body emitted heat that I yearned for. Wait, Roxas stop! You need to sleep not make-out and have sex with Axel right now.

With a push, I pushed him back so that he’d stop kissing me and allow me to breathe, his hands were still resting on my waist. We were both panting, and my face felt flushed. I was able to regain my breathe so that I could speak.

“I fucking hate you right now.” I said, trying to sound stern but it sounded weak from panting. He smiled at me while I stared at him.

“I know you fucking do.” Axel replied with a grin. Copying my sentence but changing the words. Asshole, he then began to continue from when I pushed him. If he gets sick not my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if a girl with the skunk hair actually appeared in Bar Rescue, was just making it up maybe


End file.
